Hold On
by k3josai
Summary: What will CLARK do if Lois will leave him without any possibility that she will come back for him?


Teaser: What will CLARK do if Lois will leave him without any possibility that she will come back for him?

A/N: This is the sequel for my first Clois fanfic, Friend of Mine. I do not intend to make a sequel out of FOM, but since some of you (the readers) ask for it, this is it. I have no formal training about writing fics so forgive me for my shortcomings. I may not be as good as the other writers, but still you find time to read my stories. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. Well, I get the ideas from the song of Side A (another local band in my country). This is dedicated to all CLOIS fans all over the world. To the one who beta read this story and provided me some inputs, quistis, thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and the song except for my ideas, of course. This is created purely for entertainment.

*************************

Hold on

Yes, it's you ...  
You're the one in my life I've known  
From the start that it's you I'd spend forever with  
So please hold on with me...  
You know so well that we can't last a day  
Without each other  
You're all I have and I'm all that's there  
To keep you goin'

Hold on, just keep on holdin' on  
It may not be for long...  
Just keep on holdin' on with me...

Hold on, just keep on holdin' on  
It may not be for long...  
Just keep on holdin' on with me...

Funny how we both try to show  
That we don't really care  
But deep inside the thing that matters  
Is to have you by my side  
Let the tears roll down, that's okay because  
Tomorrow no one's goin' away  
Just let this be and hold on with me  
Hold on with me

Hold on, just keep on holdin' on  
It may not be for long...  
Just keep on holdin' on with me...

*************************

_Excerpt from Friend of Mine…_

_Standing still at the middle of the road, tears welled up on Clark's eyes. Tomorrow, he'll leave Smallville too. He made a promise to his biological father that he'll be back to the Fortress and start his training. For Clark, it's not so easy to see her cry because of him. It cuts him like a knife. But this is their destiny._

"_I want to be the man you really deserve, Lois. I'll see you in the near future, my Metropolis." He whispered to himself._

_He held a family photo… of him… Lois… And their one-year-old twins… A boy and a girl… Taken from the future. _

*************************

_November 2008_

He took a deep breath. The pain within him is purely unbearable. He went back to his truck with a heavy heart. He felt something is different. There must be something wrong. He looked back at the photo and started the truck's engine.

Lois decided to open her car's stereo. At least it will provide her some company during the whole trip. Well, this will save her from too much boredom. She read the sign board, 'You are now leaving Smallville, Kansas'. "She will not cry. "No, not again. You are a Lane remember. I mean, you are definitely Lois Lane. 100%." She already said it aloud just to keep herself from crying again. She fought back all of her emotions. "This is great, really, really great!" She increased her speed and threw a deadly glare on the truck behind her. Is that Clark's truck? She blinked for a while and heard her phone ringing.

"Come on Lo, answer the phone". He waited for her to pick-up the phone. They're both driving with Lois about twenty meters ahead of him.

"Hello, Smallville! What's in the hurry? I can see from my rearview mirror that you're following me." He can sense the amused tone on her voice.

"Can you stop for a minute? I mean, I can't follow you to Metropolis. I'm running out of gas."

"If you say so… Look, Smallville, just a minute okay. It's getting late."

He rolled his eyes when he heard the 'click' on the phone. She parked her car on the right side of the road followed by him. He whispered something inaudible before he got out from his truck. Lois opened her car and took some steps to face Clark who's walking towards her.

"Speak Smallville, what's the rush all about?" He looked at her unreadable expression. Funny thing was he got tongue-tied again. All the lines he practiced a while ago were all jumbled in his mind.

"Thirty seconds and counting." She raised an eyebrow before she heard him sigh.

"Lois, I'm leaving Smallville." He shifted his gaze on the farm afraid to see further the disappointment in her eyes.

"Leaving? Did I hear it right? Who will gonna take care of your house and the farm?"

"Ben Hubbard, a neighbor. He promised me to take care all of the things in the farm."

"When?" She choked from the word she said.

He stared in her eyes before he answered, "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why are you doing this Kent? It's all because of Lana, isn't it? He heard her pitch a little higher this time. He's about to answer her question, but she immediately cut him off.

""I can't believe you're doing this Clark." 'Just like the others you're leaving me too,' she added silently. She turned her back but Clark reached for her right hand. He steadied her while holding her upper arms. She refused to look in his baby blues. She's too scared that he might read what she felt at the moment.

"No, it's not about her. It's all about me. About my stubbornness and my stupidity. I made so many mistakes in my life. I need to do something in order to correct them or at least prevent them from happening again. Leaving Smallville is the only way," he stopped for a second, then he continued, "to find the real me. Look at me Lois, I can't bear to leave you like this. You're angry at me."

Lois tried her very best to mask her feelings. She almost succeeded. "It doesn't matter if I'm angry at you. The truth is I'm mad at you. I'm really, really mad at you." Why are you so coward to face the naked truth that she will not come back to you? She wanted to voice it out but she opted not to say it out loud.

"Lois, please don't make it so hard for me. You're the only person who I can count on always. Please understand." He gazed down, her eyes searched for the truth in his words.

Then why do you have to leave? She shook her head at the thought. Listen Lane, you're the first one who chose to leave him, so you're also a coward like him. I'm not, the other part of her mind answered. Really? Then why do you have to act like this? Is it because you can't make him realize that you're the one for him? Shut up okay! I told him the truth but he doesn't feel the same way. I won't force him to see me in a different light. That's it! That's it! So at least, be a good friend to him. Then she heard Clark pleading to her.

"Lois, please."

She softened her expression. "Okay, I understand." He pulled her for a gentle embrace.

"Thank you Lois. I'm going to miss you."

She never answered, but a tear fell from her right eye, which she secretly wiped away from her cheek. Remember, I'm Lois Lane.

"Clark I need to go." He released her from his arms. Did she see emptiness from his eyes when he let her go? In order to lighten their mood, she punched him playfully on his chest.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world. We're going to see each other, maybe a year or two."

"Maybe, longer than that." She can't believe it. The farm boy she knew is going out of his comfort zone. "But I have to give you something." She eyed at him when he took something from his jacket.

"Lois, this is for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"This is beautiful, but I can't accept it Clark."

"Don't let me beg again."

"Would you?"

He stared at her.

"Smallville, I'm getting used with those baby blues. Give me another tactic." She smirked before she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take it."

His face lit up when he smiled at her. He put the bracelet from Kawatche cave on her left wrist. She observed how his mood changed. She grinned back when he smiled widely at her. 'Look Lane, judged him, his words against his actions.' Lois is getting confused with his sudden change of emotion. 'Hey, I'm so wrong about how he felt about me. I made a step forward about few hours ago, I won't do it again. Curse my female pride.'

"Done Lo." He stared at her, the way he had these past few days on her. She felt like snow that slowly melting upon his gaze

"Thank you Smallville." She can't look straight in his eyes. She never expected his next move. Clark reached out for him and enveloped her in another embrace. "Keep the bracelet, Lo. It's yours right from the start. Just hold on with me. I'll come back for you, I promise." She gasped for what he had said. 'You heard it right, Lane, you heard it right.' The other one contradicted. 'No, you didn't. No, you didn't.' He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead before he finally let her go.

"Be safe Smallville."

"You too. Take care of yourself Lo."

She nodded and turned her back. Clark watched her go, praying that someday when they're both ready to face their destiny, he'll say those three magic words and he'll never, ever let her go.

She heard the song over the radio.

_I'm a big, big girl_

_In a big, big world_

_It's not a big, big thing_

_If you'll leave me_

_But I do, do feel_

_That I do, do will_

_Miss you much_

_Miss you much_

*************************

Four Years After, December 08, 2012, Saturday…

Lois opened her video cam and smiled at the memory. The other airplane passenger beside her took a short glance at her cam.

"That's funny and amazing at the same time." The teenage girl commented.

"Yes it is," she replied.

_**Flashback….**_

_**Smallville, Kansas , September 28, 2004, 11 o' clock in the morning**_

_**Lois arrived at Kent's Farm from Metropolis, with her brand new car.**_

"_**Smallville! Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" Nobody replied at her. Then someone appeared from behind, he covered her eyes with his two hands.**_

"_**Clark I know that it's you. Achoo! And Shelby too. Both of you make me sick."**_

_**The dog wagged its tail and sat near her. She saw the naughty smile on Clark's face.**_

"_**Clark what's so funny? Do I look like a clown?"**_

"_**Nothing! It's just my hands." He showed his hands full of black coal, then he runaway from her.**_

"_**Clark what have you done to me? I'll kill you, Smallville. Come back here!!!"**_

_**Martha shook her head when she saw Clark ran so fast, but in a normal human speed. Lois chased him with a very angry look. Outside the barn, Jonathan shrugged his shoulders with a broad smirk on his lips while watching the two teenagers. **_

_**An hour later…**_

"_**Eat Lois. You look so slim. You haven't skipped your meals, have you? Mrs. Martha Kent sat beside her.**_

"_**Skinny is the right term." Clark said in between the conversation.**_

"_**Clark." Jonathan gave his son a warning.**_

_**Lois threw a deadly glare at Clark and she replied to Martha. "Sometimes I forgot to eat my meals. I've worked so hard to get my college scholarship. Please, don't mock me Smallville if I say I took an exam for Journalism at Metropolis University."**_

"_**Congratulations, sweetie." Martha said with a gentle tap on her hand.**_

"_**Yeah, congratulations Lois. We're so proud of you" The head of the family gave his warm smile to the young lady.**_

"_**Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. You're so nice that's why I love you both. But I can't understand why you have a son like him." She saw Clark choked on his milk.**_

"_**Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut." He finished eating his food. But before he stood up he emphasized, "Congratulations Lois, we're going to be classmates." He grinned at her. "Come on Shelbs, we'll play outside."**_

"_**Oh, god! Tell me Mr. Kent that it was just a joke."**_

"_**Lois, I'm afraid it's not."**_

"_**Oh no, disaster."**_

_**The couple hid a small smirk on their faces when they looked at each other.**_

_**(scene break)**_

_**September 29, 2004**_

"_**Mom, good morning! Where's Lois?"**_

_**Martha didn't know whether to laugh or sympathize with her son. "What happened to your face?"**_

_**He approached the mirror. Then his phone rang. "Lois where are you? I'll squeeze your neck."**_

_**The other person on the line answered, "Ooh, I'm so scared! I'm on my way back to Metropolis. You're so cute when you have lipstick and make-up. I video taped it on my phone. If you'll do anything bad against me, I'll send it to your friends. Bye Smallville… Luv yah!"**_

"_**Lois, you!!! Grrr…"**_

"_**Hahaha! I think both of you are on the way beyond friendship. I'll be very happy if the two of you will end up together."**_

"_**Mom!" His eyes turned into a big saucer.**_

*************************

She closed her cam when the pilot announced that they're about to land on Metropolis International Airport.

Few minutes later…

"Taxi!" She pulled the door and smiled at the cab's driver. "Daily Planet, please." The driver nodded. She can't help but to speak with him. "I miss Metropolis; I was out of the country for four years."

"You really miss the place, Ma'am. There's no place like home. Me too, I miss my family. I left them in the Philippines to look for a job here in order to finance my children's education. Education is important to us. I'll do everything for them even though I'm so far away from home."

She listened to the old man's story and realized that she's luckier than him. "Sir, since when are you here?"

"Since 2002. My eldest already graduated from College. "

"Congratulations. You already saw the fruits of your labour. You're a good father."

"Thank you so much. Miss we're already here."

Lois gave her the payment and a tip.

"Miss, your change."

"No, its yours. For your children."

"Salamat po. Thanks. You're face matches your heart."

She smiled at the driver and walk through the building.

'Ding!' She made a quick pace as soon as the elevator opened. A familiar figure bumped her.

"Hey. Watch out!"

"I'm sorry Miss. I'm in a hurry!"

Oh yeah, count one to ten Lane. She looked at his shock expression.

"Lois, welcome back!"

"Oh my god, Jimmy! How are you?"

"I'm fine. But hey, your old table is still there. I fixed it."

"Thanks to you."

They both fidgeted when they heard Perry's voice.

"Olsen! Olsen! Why are you still here? We need photos for the President's conference!" The old man shifted his gaze from Jimmy to Lois.

"Lois Lane, welcome back." He motioned her to follow him in his office.

"Ahm, Lois got to go!" Jimmy said.

"Sure. By the way tell Chloe that I'll visit your place tomorrow."

"No problem Lois. You'll get to see your niece also."

She smiled; her cousin's already a Mom. She closed the door and faced her editor-in-chief. "Chief, thanks about the scholarship. I learned a lot."

"Don't thank me. You deserve that one. So take a rest. You'll start on Monday as I mentioned to you over the phone. And don't call me chief."

She gave him a wide grin, "see you on Monday."

She went to her old table and fixed some of her things. She looked over the table across her, she watched him seriously working on his computer. Then she realized, she's just imagining. Damn, her lack of sleep these past few days. She shook her head and prepared to leave.

*************************

Lois is really tired and hungry as well. She settled on the couch of her new apartment and ate Chinese take-out. She opened the door through her veranda. She held the bracelet in her two hands and whispered into the thin air.

"I miss you!"

From a distant land, he thought he heard something from someone. He stopped for a minute and looked around the wide desert. The deafening silence washed over him. He took a deep breath and felt the serenity of the place. The stress and pressures of his job were release from his hold.

Lois tugged under her covers. Tomorrow will be another day of loneliness for her. She took another pillow and hugged it with all her might.

_She walked on the streets of Paris. She's so busy reading her notes when a fast approaching car lose its brakes. She stared at the car with a wide eye. It's fast approaching… Really, really fast. She closed her eyes. Someone stopped the car and grabbed her far away from the incident._

"_You may open your eyes Ma'am."_

_She opened those pair of hazels and met those blue ones. She surveyed his face and the familiar set of clothes, blue t-shirt, red jacket and jeans. He grinned at her._

"_Put me down Kent."_

"_As you wish Ma'am."_

_When Lois' feet touched the ground, she made a sudden decision. She turned her back and walked away from him._

"_Lois, where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_No, you can't." Because I kept a promise that if, I ever find you again, I won't let you go, he silently added._

"_Why can't I?" This time she turned to face him with hands on her waist._

"_Because… Because… We're not in Paris, we're in Rome." He grinned at her in order to hide his nervousness._

_She rolled her eyes. He's the same old Clark Kent who kept on babbling._

"_What's so amusing farm boy? Even though you're the red and blue blur hero, I'm still mad at you." She narrowed her eyes, but still he smiled wider than before. She's getting annoyed with what he's doing._

"_Keep smiling Kent and I'll hit you with my fist."_

_He made his face a little serious, but the small smile never left his lips._

"_You won't ask me where I've been these past three years," he finally said._

"_No."_

"_Why I left you?"_

"_You already said that three years ago."_

"_If I finally find myself?"_

"_No."_

"_Then say something… Anything. Are you okay with this?" He breathed in and out. "About me being different?" _

_She let a deep sigh and blurted out. "I knew about it Clark." She fixed her eyes on Clark whose eyes getting bigger than ever. "Long time ago."_

_After he recovered from the huge shock he suffered a while ago, he finally said the three-letter word, "How?"_

"_There were so many instances that gave me all the clues about you being so 'special'… I mean different." Clark chuckled when he heard the word special. Then Lois continued her explanations. "Your sudden disappearances during times of crisis; when I need you, you always rescued me on time. You always managed to escape goons or gangs without any scratch. I recalled the time when you, me and Kara inside… What do you call that place? Zone?"_

"_That's Phantom Zone, Lo."_

"_Oh, yeah, Phantom Zone." She continued, "when we're abducted by a psychopath, you're wounds were healed so easily with just one blink of my eye." That's the first time when I revealed my feelings for you, she wanted to say but she won't say it. "Last but not the least, the lipstick incident, Valentine's Day, so many years ago, I also remember that." They both blushed at the memory._

"_Then why didn't you tell me that you knew it already?"_

"_Why do I have to? It doesn't matter if I knew." Lois saw that he's hurt by what she just said._

"_It matters Lois…" She cut him off._

"_Because I'm your best friend and I don't wanna force you to say things you're not ready to reveal." The hurt in his eyes faded upon hearing those words coming from her._

"_Thank you Lois."_

"_I'm not yet finished Mr. Clark Kent," she raised her left eyebrow. "I do remember that I'm still mad at you."_

"_Then why?" He looked at her unreadable expression._

"_With those powers of yours, even you're above or underneath the earth you can contact me. Then why didn't you call me or at least answer my email messages? I'm so worried about you, did you know that?" Oh no, why do I have to put myself in another awkward situation? She displayed a shy smile with her confession._

_His face lit up. "I'm so sorry Lois. Back then, it's too complicated to explain everything, but now it's not."_

"_Complicated? Remind me to hate that word." She smirked._

_He closed their distance and held her hands. "Do you know that you're my soul mate?"_

_She eyed him questioningly. "Soul mate? That is ridiculous."_

_Clark touched the bracelet that she's wearing and a bright white light flashes. "It's time for you to know that your destiny is intertwined with Kal-el."_

"_Kal-el who?"_

"_Lois, trust me on this one."_

_The white light spread out and they both disappeared._

Lois woke up from a dream. She looked over the window and saw the curtain swayed with the wind. She walked towards the window in her bare feet. The snow started to fall. She became emotional at the scenery. Her female hormones were so active nowadays. From behind, someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Keanu Reeves?"

"One."

"Brad Pitt?"

"Two. You only have, I think one last guess."

"I think I knew you already. Oliver Queen."

He mumbled something. She laughed so hard when she turned to face him.

"Lilies, for my lovely wife."

"Thank you so much my dear husband." She met his lips as he claimed hers.

He gently tucked stray locks of hair from Lois face to her ears. "Sorry about that, I just woke up from a dream."

"You dreamed about me."

"You're really egoistic." He chuckled when she punched his arm. He pulled her closer.

"I thought you'll be back on Monday to meet Perry."

"I can't stay that long on that desert. I finished my story there. I submitted it already in order to be with you and 'them'. I miss you so much Lois."

"Me too, Smallville."

"And the babies, I miss them too." He touched her almost flat belly.

"How do you know that it's more than one? It's barely five weeks."

"Just believe." He winked at her.

"Don't tell me you use your x-ray vision with our child?"

"Correction. Children. No, I didn't."

She rolled her eyes.

"Clark, we're floating." She looked down and she shivered a little.

"You're cold. Here, use my cape. Feel better?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to love this costume of yours." She traced her S symbol on his chest by her forefinger. His eyes got bluer as she gazed at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, the blue tights will drive any woman crazy." He blushed in deep crimson.

"Look, tiny peanut within my womb, Daddy's blushing."

"Lois!!!"

"You're so naïve, hubby. By the way, the credit of that costume belongs to your Mom. Now, you can save the world openly. You're not just the red and blue blur hero who's so afraid that his identity being seen. "

"Do you think I can handle them? The mild-mannered reporter and the superhero?"

"Yes you can. Because you're you. You're my husband, my best friend, and my superhero rolled into one. You're Clark Jerome Kent, the mild-mannered reporter and dorky farm boy from Kansas… soon-to-be a father. You're Kal-el from Krypton. Last but not the least, tomorrow you'll make the debut here in Metropolis as…hmm… S… Smallville? Nah… Superman? Yeah, Superman.

"I don't think so. Superman?"

"Then tell me why not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think it's too egocentric? Out of reach?"

"I think it's not. You can be a symbol of hope. Someone to look up to." She paused for a second. "Smallville, remove those negative energies within you."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's my trademark Smallville."

"Superman. Hmm… okay, the credit is yours."

She smiled widely. "See, you'll never win against me. And don't forget the first worldwide interview." She winked.

"You're so sure of yourself Mrs. Lois Joanne Lane-Kent."

"Yes, I am."

"I love you very much Lo."

"And I love you too, Smallville."

He kissed her again which she blissfully returned.

The End

*************************

Happy Holidays!!!

I also inserted the song, Big, Big World by Emilia


End file.
